In between
by Anima.aeterna
Summary: In the end everything matters - even the little moments in between. 50 Themes.  SasuSaku   TeamSevenFriendship


**Title: **In between

**Wordcount: **3 132

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Yes, I DO own the ideas and the plots cuz they are stored in the widness of my brain xP

**Dedication**: uhm ... to all of you who like my fifthy themes?

**Anything else:** I always wanted to write a sentence or themes story, so I just wrote every word that came to my mind on a piece of paper and chose the words accordingly to the ideas I got from looking at them :) Ano ... pleaso do not flame ... If you don't like it you can just press the little red button with the white x in the right upper corner of your screen - Pleaso note that English is not my first language so I would appreciate it if you could go a little easy on me :) arigatou

**

* * *

**

**01. Bride**

When he was five and still a bubbly (_naive/happy/weak_) little boy, he saw a girl his age sitting in the park between cherry blossom trees, like one of those fairies his mother once told him about. Her pink hair was dancing in the wind and her emerald eyes shone as if they were studded with diamonds. The moment he spotted her, his heart skipped a beat and that's when he knew this fairylike girl would be his bride one day.

**02. Kiss**

Sasuke lost his first kiss – accidently -to Naruto. Funny, because Sakura lost hers to Naruto too.

**03. Jealousy**

While she treated the sixty-fifth guy _(in two months!) _who got mysteriously burnt and was mumbling about red, scary eyes, she decided maybe she should talk with Sasuke-kun about his almost insane fits of jealousy. Even though they were kind of cute.

**04. Darkness**

He comes to her late at night, looking scared and lonely and freezing and almost lost in his own shadows, so she opens her window just a little bit wider to let him in.

**05. Rules**

Every Shinobi knows how to control their emotions because that is the most important rule they learn at the academy. However when Sakura stands bleeding and coughing on the battlefield, the enemy standing behind her and preparing for the final blow, even Sasuke forgets what he learned and does not stop kicking and punching the guy although he is already dead until he hears Naruto call his name, preparing to take her to the hospital. When they arrive the traces of panic and anger are still evident on their faces.

**06. Advice**

"Don't ever hurt her again or I'll personally gouge out those creepy eyes of yours and kick your ass, teme."

**07. Subtle**

At first he didn't think she has changed that much but then he sees the small changes in her. The way she holds her head high and her spine straight and tall and the way her eyes hold his without blushing or looking to the ground. She looked _confident_.

**08. Good-bye**

The real purpose in her life started with him saying 'Arigatou'.

_Thank you _

_Good-bye_

Saving him from his own darkness and bringing him back.

**09. Soul**

Somewhere in the depths of his onyx eyes there was his soul, she knew, because sometimes she saw a glimpse of it and that was the reason she couldn't stop holding on.

**10. Shell**

When Naruto found him, he wasn't Sasuke-teme anymore; he was Sasuke's body hosting Orochimaru's soul. The young boy wished he could die right there; scared senseless of telling his beloved Sakura-chan that he wasn't able to keep his promise.

_Liar…_

_Liar!_

_**LIAR!**_

**11. Word**

"Sasuke-kun."

One word. One name. And his resolve crashed. His memories overflew with pink and green and smiles and laughter and his cold heart started melting.

**12. Love**

She loved Ino _(best friend/first friend/rival/sister_), Naruto _(brother/hope/comrade/almost lover)_ and Kakashi-sensei _(tutor/uncle/father/confidant)_ but she didn't love Sasuke-kun.

_- Protector –_

_- Avenger –_

_- Murderer –_

No, she did not love Sasuke-kun … she was in love with him.

**13. Duty**

Healing was her obligation. That's why she could heal him-

_Save him …_

_Stop him from dying…_

_Touch him…_

- sans a sense of guilt even though he was a missing-nin because he was bleeding – _and dying_ – and it was her duty to heal any injured she'd find on her path and _he was still her Sasuke-kun_.

**14. God**

Sitting in the hospital, waiting for their teammate to get healed – _saved_ – by Tsunade. Sasuke sat there for the first time without being a patient, Naruto beside him. And they both prayed to (_demanded from_) a god they didn't believe in to not take their angel away.

_You have enough angels up there – so leave us ours …_

**15. Home**

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

… _Welcome home …_

Tired but content and alive.

"Tadaima." Almost inaudible, just for her ears to hear.

… _I'm home …_

**16. Life**

For shinobis taking lives was a necessary thing to do. Everybody knew that. But no one was aware that neither Naruto nor Sasuke allowed their female teammate to be the one to kill. They didn't want her to get tainted but to be able to heal, to save, to mend, to not ever commit a sin as horrible as a murder.

When they learned she had to kill in order to save her own life from an Akatsuki member, they were angry, furious, _pissed_ and swore to never let anyone – _be it Akatsuki or any other possible threat_ – near her again.

**17. Apathy**

He didn't care that the council sentenced him to death because of his deeds and he had no regrets - but one. Not being able to see them again one last time.

_- Pink hair-_

_- Blue eyes- _

_- Delicate hands-_

_- Loud voice-_

**18. Loyalty**

Hearing a loud crash and seeing the stone wall of his prison cell crumble he couldn't help but stare at the figure standing before him with mild interest. There she stood in all her glory not even panting, rushing forward, effortlessly breaking his shackles and taking his hand.

"Naruto is waiting behind the gates."

_- what are you –_

"Did you really think we would let you get executed just after we got you back? Not. gonna. happen."

_She always understood his silent words better than anyone. _

As she grinned and started to run he couldn't help but smile – _smirk!_ – and squeeze her hand a little bit tighter.

Because while they were loyal to their village and their dreams –

_-I am going to be Hokage, dattebayo!-_

- they were and would always be even more loyal to each other – _**and to him**_.

**19. Simplicity**

Getting her to cry was so easy, especially if you were a Sharingan-wielding, self-proclaimed avenger. Comforting her was so much more difficult. That's why he didn't quite knew what to do when she cried for the first time over someone – _no, something_ – else than him.

Really, who wouldn't cry over burned cookies?

**20. Tears**

No wound, no broken bone, not even his own brother's betrayal hurt Sasuke as much as Sakura's tears.

**21. Red**

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura hated the colour red. (It was just one of the few colours she could wear that didn't clash with her hair.)

… _Blood … so much blood …_

… _eyes of a demon …_

… _orbs of a prodigy …_

… _red clouds …_

She liked blue the best because Sasuke-kun's eyes were midnight blue.

**22. Last**

Nothing lasts forever, especially in the Shinobi world. But in the end he would protect her until he died, in exchange she would never stop loving him even when she drew her last breath - and that was close enough to forever as they would ever reach.

**23. Weapon**

He had to learn the hard way that her deathliest weapon weren't her fists but her –_pretty,__**beautiful**_- face, because when she was standing in front of her enemies they were always deceived by her angelic smile.

**24. Rain**

The day they told him about her death, it was raining as if heaven itself mourned the little cherry blossom with the undying soul. But he knew better.

_Sakura, why are you always crying?_

_Because you won't._

**25. Chain**

Chained to the wall. Bleeding, but screaming, raging like a wounded tigress, and cursing those who torture – _whip, break, dislocate, cut, slice_ –her body to get any information out of her. She threatens – _to castrate, scalp, hurt, hurt, hurt, KILL _- kicks, hollers but doesn't cry. Not once. When they find her, she throws a tantrum because _'those fucking chains'_ drained her of her chakra and Sasuke has to carry her on his back but she is not _WEAK_, she says and his answer silences her long enough for them to get to Konoha in quiet.

"_I know."_

**26. Understanding**

"Marry me."

Not a question but a demand.

Blush. Realize. Glare. Fume.

"WHAT? You want me to be your baby machine for restoring your clan?"

Twitch. Glare. Stare.

"No."

Sigh.

"Then why?"

_Do love me?_

"I trust you."

_Yes._

Radiant smile.

"Okay, I'll marry you."

Smirk.

"Hn."

_Talk about mood swings._

No diamond ring _(She was a shinobi, she wouldn't be able to wear it anyway_), no dropping on one knee _(he still had some pride)_, no confessions of undying love _(he has already showed her countless times that he would die for her_). But close enough.

She understood, because _'I trust you'_ was close enough to _'I love you'_. Since Uchiha Sasuke said it.

**27. Bond**

He said he cut all bonds with his old acquaintances _– teammates/ FRIENDS _– so when he senses Naruto's chakra he shouldn't concern himself with the Kyuubi's matters but as he hears a desperate scream – _"SAKURA-CHAN!"_ -and an earth shattering bang he doesn't hesitate a second to break through the trees to the clearing and even faster he hovers over the delicate, pink haired girl lying on the floor his katana clashing with the enemy's kunai.

"Sasuke-kun …"

_You can't cut bonds made of iron will (and determination and love and hope and trust and pink and green and blue and orange)._

**28. Closure**

He was never the touchy-feely type and Sakura knew that, so when he came back she just stood before him and smiled a sad little smile until she saw him raise his arms ever so slightly while taking one hesitant step towards her. Flinging herself into his half outstretched arms and feeling him awkwardly closing them around her in a small hug, she could hear all the words he would never be able to say but always mean.

_Gomen nasai_

_I made a mistake_

_I missed you_

**29. Loud**

Even though Naruto has always been the loudmouth, Sasuke thought, his pink haired teammate would invariably be the louder one, because nothing can be more boisterous than the undying love shining in her green – _oh so green_- eyes.

**30. Power**

He left to gain power but when he watched her destroy mountains and bring almost death people back to life with the same small hand, he wondered how strong _he_ could have gotten if he had stayed in Konoha. With them. With _her._

**31. Beauty**

She never thought she would ever see anything more beautiful than Sasuke-kun himself … until, after so many years, she caught a glimpse of his smile.

**32. Memory**

Sasuke will never forget the look on Sakura's face when he punched his substitution – _Sai!_ – through half Konoha the first time he heard the artist call her ugly.

**33. Fairytale**

The members of Team seven won't be models for a fairytale – no – but they _are going to_ be legendary.

**34. Rage**

When they found Sasuke near the borders of Fire Country, after years and years of looking for him, standing smirking before them, Sakura _( - not Naruto /his best friend/brother/rival even though it has always been him who had a way with words)_ was the first one talking. Well, maybe more like screeching. _Raging._

"Wipe that freaking smirk of your face, you detestable, idiotic, overconfident, crazy, anorectic, power-addicted, loathsome, self-centered, unmanly _Pseudo-shinobi-bastard_!"

_What the …? _

_Anorectic?_

"_LEAVING ME ON A GODDAMN BENCH_? Didn't anyone ever teach you how to treat a girl? You knocked me UNCONSCIOUS AND LEFT ME _UNPROTECTED_ IN THE _**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**_! I could've been _kidnapped_, or _killed_ or _**RAPED**_! And? Now you don't even have the decency to freaking _apologize_! Did that snake pedophile screw you dense or why – Naruto, **STOP LAUGHING**!"

_Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned…_

**35. Waiting**

She was always chasing him but I took her years to understand that he has always been waiting for her to catch up.

**36. Connection**

Sasuke was training when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Clutching his shirt above the aching area he knew something had happened. Something he definitely did not want to have to name.

_Sasuke-kun …_

A few days later he found himself in the Hokage tower facing the old blond woman, Naruto by his side, both on the edge and impatiently waiting for her to tell them the reason they were summoned.

"I sadly have to inform you that …" her voice was breaking "Haruno Sakura is missing in action."

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Gomen nasai …_

**37. Miracle**

Exactly two hundred and seven days later, on Christmas Eve, Uchiha Sasuke found Haruno Sakura in an abandoned hideout which was once used by Akatsuki and brought her back to Konoha. She has been captured and tortured and then been left to die. No one had believed in this kind of miracle anymore.

No one but him. The nonbeliever.

**38. If**

"If you had known, from the beginning, about the things that I would do …"

"I would have loved you anyways, Sasuke-kun."

**39. Cry**

His face shifts into a sneer, Sharingan blazing and she just smiles, draws back her small – tiny, _tiny, tiny_ – fist and let it fly and her punch connects with his – _shouldn't be allowed to be so_– handsome face and breaks his jaw. As shocked as he is he can't stop himself from crying out in pain.

**40. Brave**

She has never been anything else than a scary-cat. But as they start fighting. Seriously trying to hurt. _(He hurt Sakura-chan. - He dares to always be better than me.)_ Trying to kill each other with Chidori and Rasengan and she jumps between them, frightened to the core of losing her boys, not being able to comprehend the danger of her actions, screaming for them to stop this nonsense – Sasuke can't help but think that she seemed to be the bravest of their team.

**41. Anchor**

Looking in her gentle green eyes he tries to find his sanity again.

_That's Sakura –_

_- you are hurting her –_

_- stop it, teme! –_

_- Sakura –_

_- Sakura -_

_- __**SAKURA! **__-_

And strangely his fingers around her neck loosen, his eyes change their colour, his skin becomes pale and his hair pitch-black and short again and the hand-like wings on his back retreat. She holds his sanity. She is his anchor out of lunacy.

**42. Demon**

Both Naruto and Sasuke are thankful for _their_ girl (-_their sanctuary-_). Because she proves them (_and the whole wide world_) that despite their actions they are no demons.

_Because demons don't love …_

**43. Heaven**

He lies dying in his own blood, the corpse of his brother on the other side of the little battlefield where they had found each other by chance and he doesn't feel any better – light or relieved- than before he started his quest to revenge. To him, dying alone seems like a fitting end.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Sakura _

"Sasuke-teme!"

_Naruto_

Before he can register what exactly is happening he feels a wave of warm wash over his wounds and when he opens his eyes …

_So freaking bright_

He sees green and blue concerned eyes and thinks that maybe just maybe his time to go to hell hasn't quite come yet because his little piece of heaven was there right before him telling him to stay a little longer.

**44. Smile**

People first noticed Sakura when she started to train under the Godaime. Naruto first noticed her when she was the first one of his class to ever really talk and be nice to him but she has always caught Sasuke's eye especially the moments she smiled.

**45. Scream**

Blue eyes. Dull and lifeless. Orange clothes. Torn and bloody. The ghost of a smile frozen on the future Hokage-to-be's face. A young girl. Cute. Adorable. Pretty. _Beautiful._

Shocked. Scared. _Horrified._ But not crying. Clutching the soulless body. Screaming for a lost companion_ - lover/avenger/traitor _– to come back and kill this man, because he had murdered his clan and _now his best friend_.

**46. Breath**

He lay beside her, stroking her cheek softly, not wanting to wake her. His dark eyes watching her lovingly, his mind not sane anymore.

No one (_not Tsunade or Naruto or Kakashi_) had the heart to tell him that she was not breathing.

**47. Protection**

They were the ones to protect her. No other man, let alone Shinobi, was allowed to touch her. That was what made them so special. Yet when she heals their broken bones and their bleeding wounds they think that maybe – _just maybe_ – she has been the one doing the protection all the time since she is their guardian angel after all.

**48. Importance**

The village was burning. His sword stuck in her stomach. Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"That's it ... Sakura."

"Heh ... you never really got the really important things, Sasuke-kun, ... just like a little kid throwing a tantrum ... you never wanted to grow up, right?"

"Tch."

"Cause that would have meant facing reality ... facing that you were actually always trying to find someone you can blame for your own foolish mistakes, ne? Guess what?"

The last thing he realized was the determination in her eyes, the healing chakra all over her wound and then pain. Burning hot stabbing pain raging through his body. Turning around he saw Naruto holding the ends of chakra infused strings which held the Uchiha's body in place and didn't leave him any place to take action.

"I'll point out your biggest mistake for you: just because _your_ mind lies in the past doesn't mean ours do too - and that's why you will always, _always_ be weaker than we are. You never stopped underestimating us."

"You should listen to Sakura-chan and you should have listened to Kakashi - the most important thing is teamwork, teme."

**49. Hurt**

No one else was allowed to hurt Sakura but him,_ that_ he made sure of, because that was his way of showing that he cared.

**50. Swan Song**

Their end was as turbulent as their whole lives.

Facing each other were the avenger on one side and the Kyuubi vessel and the cherry blossom on the other, surrounded by an army of Oto-ninjas until one of Orochimaru's experiments tried to attack Sakura. The guy didn't even realize that he was screwed until he coughed up blood and looked into the red eyes of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_- Took you long enough, teme –_

_- Shut up, dobe – _

* * *

Uhm ... well ... I hope you liked it :)


End file.
